Atraviesa el rio No cruces el puente
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Jade se da cuenta que Cat está muy mal, lo que ella no sabe es el porque. Amistad Cade/Cori/Jori.
1. Chapter 1

Escribe de lo que sientes y sabes. Desearía no saber ni sentir algo en estos momentos.

Victorious NO me pertenece

* * *

No sabes que anda mal. Solo sientes que hay algo que no cuadra, que hay algo que te molesta y te molesta aún más que no te des cuenta que es lo que está mal.

Nunca lo creerías de no ser porque esta pasando en estos malditos momentos.

Nunca nadie creía que la persona que era considerada la más feliz, la más alegre de estar viva, que le gustaba sonreír, que solo se enojaba un momento y luego volvería a su típica actitud inocente era aquella que fingía más, todos decidimos creer que ella en verdad estaba bien.

Aún no estás consciente de lo que pasó realmente ese día, todo estaba bien, o eso realmente quisiste creer una vez más, tu sabias que algo andaba mal, es más ese día tenias un presentimiento pero decidiste ignorarlo, al igual que todas las señales, cada vez que lograbas que ella prestaba atención a una verdadera conversación contigo siempre era algo relacionado con la muerte, asesinatos, suicidio, tu querías creer que era porque ella se quedaba congelada del pánico al escuchar sobre ese tema, que ciega eras.

Ahora aquí estás en la espera de la sala de emergencia después de que recibieras una llamada de su propio numero a las tres veinte de la mañana, pensaste en no contestar pero ya habías ignorado muchas cosas hoy, así que solo contestaste a pesar de tu sueño, la voz que esperabas al otro lado de la línea termino de despertarte _"Está en emergencias del Hospital White Memorial Medical Center."_ fue mucho más efectivo que un café para levantarte, el tono de su voz fue aquel que te dijo que no se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

Con prisa y algo de pánico llamaste a tus amigos, primero a Beck, después a Robbie, luego a Andre y al final a Vega, todos al principio creían que era una broma pesada pero al escucharte claramente dijeron que iban a estar ahí se reunirían en casa de Vega, para llegar juntos.

No esperaste a nadie, fuiste directamente a emergencias, con un instinto asesino, al pensar que fue culpa de su hermano, en cuanto lo viste no dudaste en lanzarte sobre él y golpearlo, aún no sabías si el era el culpable, soló necesitabas desquitarte con alguien.

Una vez que te calmaste y los de seguridad te soltaron, pediste información de Caterina Valentine, no querían decirte nada, porque no eras un familiar, no sabes si fue tu mirada completamente afligida o el hecho de que te veías a punto de tener un ataque de pánico o quizás su hermano les dijo que ellos les dijeran toda la información necesaria, pero después de un tiempo una enfermera te dio información.

"Caterina Valentine ingresada por intento de suicidio, perdió mucha sangre, está viva pero aún se encuentra delicada, las próximas veinticuatro horas son vitales para su recuperación."

No querías creer nada de lo que te habían dicho, era algo imposible, ella que es toda arcoiris, pastelitos, colores, unicornios intento suicidarse y tu no sabes el porque, en esos momentos llego a tu mente todas las veces que le decías _"Cuando uno se va a suicidar cortándose las venas debe de atravesar el río. No cruzar el puente." _tu sin saberlo le dabas consejos.

Después de mucho tiempo o lo que tu creíste que fue mucho tiempo, llegaron tus amigos, Beck, Robbie, Andre,Vega, Trina e incluso Sikowitz estaban ahí contigo.

Le dijiste lo poco que sabías, Robbie lloro cuando empezó a escuchar lo que decías, Beck, Andre y Trina empezaron a llorar después y Sikowitz localizaba a sus papás mientras Vega quien extrañamente creías que era la que más iba a llorar, solo tenía una expresión preocupada como si aún estuviera asimilando lo que acababas de decir.

Las horas se te hacían eternas, no sabias nada más después de lo ultimo que te dijeron _"sigue estable, pero aún delicada." _eso no te daba mucha esperanza, después de que dieran las cuatro de la tarde llevaban más seis horas esperando Beck se llevo a Trina para que descansara, mientras Andre se llevo a Robbie que era un desastre emocional, Sikowitz hablaba con el hermano de Cat y Vega sentada a tu lado como un robot sin emociones, tu sabías que ella igual era su mejor amiga.

Nunca en tu vida creíste que ibas a estar tan desesperada por volver a escuchar esa voz que creías molesta llamarte por un nombre que no tolerabas aún mas_"Jadey."_

Ese día pasó entre caminar alrededor de la sala de emergencia, intentar comer algo y no hacerlo porque no tenias estomago para nada, pequeños comentarios de la hora con Vega, Sikowitz y Beck que regreso después de las siete.

Veinticuatro horas de infierno.

El doctor salio "Familiares de Caterina Valentine." Todos nos amontonamos alrededor del doctor. "Todos son familiares." pregunto, solo el hermano dijo que el era el único pero no importaba que dijera todo lo que había que decir. "Ok, la señorita Valentine, perdió mucha sangre, al parecer atravesó con una navaja de afeitar las venas de sus muñecas para así cortar en varias partes sus venas, su estado es estable, supero las veinticuatro horas criticas con éxito, la mantendremos en observación mientras ella está aquí, pero es necesario que reciba ayuda psicológica."

_Ella esta bien, fue lo único que escuche ¿pero en realidad lo está? _

_Solo queda esperar _


	2. No solo te afecta a ti

Victorious no me pertenece.

Esto empezó como una historia personal, aún no se como vaya a acabar pero los capítulos no serán muy largos. Tampoco serán muchos

* * *

Estuvo una semana en el hospital después de que despertó. La primera vez que nos vimos desde su intento de suicidio ella lloro, me abrazo y me pidió perdón, dijo que estaba muy arrepentida, que lo lamentaba, yo no hice nada por rechazarla, a pesar de lo que yo sentía, quería decirle lo egoísta que estaba siendo al no pensar en como sus acciones nos afectaria a todos, en como me haría falta aunque yo no lo quisiera admitir, en lo mucho que la extrañaría, pero yo no quería hacerla sentir más culpable, le dije que no importaba que se debía de recuperar para salir pronto para poder ir por bible, eso la hizo reír un poco, y por primera vez me pregunte si era una verdadera risa o solo estaba fingiendo.

Los demás no sabían como tratarla, Robbie, Andre y Beck le llevaron peluches que ella consideraba adorables o lindos para tratar de animarla, Sikowitz y Trina la trataban como si fuera un bebé recién nacido, como si no pudiera hacer nada por sí sola, creo que eso la estaba desesperando un poco pero ella no dijo nada. Su hermano le contaba cosas al azar que había estado haciendo en el hospital mientras esperaba que ella despertara, le contó como lo confundieron con un doctor que estaba a punto de realizar una cirugía importante, y como se dieron cuenta a tiempo de que el no era el doctor. Sin embargo no fue real, ya que el no se alejo de la sala de espera mientras ella estaba inconsciente, creo que se lo dijo solo para distraerla.

A pesar de que ella es mi mejor amiga, se que igual es la mejor amiga de Vega, yo estaba presente cuando ellas hablaron por primera vez, entre para preguntarle si quería hablar con Vega, ella dijo que sí, salí a decirle que podía entrar, regrese con ella a la habitación diciéndole que estaría afuera. Pero ella me pidió que me quedara, así lo hice, Tori no había dicho ni una palabra en cuanto entro en la habitación se quedo parada.

Se acerco a ella poco a poco aún sin decir nada, por un momento creí que iba a cachetearla, e iba a empezar a reclamarle o exigirle explicaciones del porque lo hizo, pero no me esperaba que ella se lanzara a sus brazos llorando diciéndole que no lo volviera a hacer que no importaba que ella intento suicidarse, que lo importante era que ella estaba viva, que tenía que seguir viviendo, ella lloraba sobre su regazo, abrazándola fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento ella se desvanecería, mientras Cat le acariciaba el cabello arrullandola y calmándola de que todo iría bien, pero _¿Era cierto?_

Han pasado un mes desde 'lo de Cat'. Nadie quiere aparte de Vega y yo decimos las cosas a como son, un mes desde el intento de suicidio, porque piensan que decirlo en voz alta lo hace más real, pero evitar o intentar negar lo que paso no lo hace que sea menos cierto.

Las primer semana que salio del hospital fue tan difícil, sus padres la tenían vigilada peor que un Halcón a su presa, creo que ellos tenían miedo de que si la dejaban fuera de su vista lo volvería a intentar y esta vez no llegarían a tiempo.

Vega se quedo haciendo "pijamadas" con ella, aunque más se sentía como para tenerla vigilada, el intento de suicidio afecto la dinámica del grupo en la escuela, André solo componía canciones demasiados deprimentes y tristes, Beck probablemente no podía dormir muy bien por lo cansado que se veía todas las mañanas, Robbie dejo de traer a Rex a la escuela, Trina dejo de ser menos egocéntrica y Sikowitz se volvió un poco más centrado, Vega era la peor, la encontré llorando más de una vez en el armario del conserje, a pesar de la situación ella aún no me agradaba del todo, pero no podía dejar que ella se deprimiera, después de lo que me dijo.

"_Jade tu crees que sí me cortara y sufriera por Cat ella no tendría porque hacerlo."_

Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que nosotros como amigos, somos una especie de familia y necesitábamos ayuda para poder lidiar con este problema.

* * *

Gracias por su apoyo


	3. Como realmente me siento

**Victorious NO me pertenece**

* * *

Bueno, ya se, ¿Quien lo diría? Jade West preocupándose por las personas, pero no cualquier personas. No, solo el nerd, la malcriada, el músico que se deja llevar, el ex-novio el siempre cool que nada le afecta, el loco amante de los cocos, la señorita soy perfecta y siempre consigo lo que quiero sin esfuerzo.

Esas personas que con el paso del tiempo aprendí a soportar y a medio tolerar, aunque hay algunas veces que me dan ganas de cortarles la lengua con unas tijeras para que no vuelvan a hablar, pero no me atrevo a hacer, claro que me preocupo porque ninguno de ellos quiere afrontar lo que paso y solo quieren volver a la normalidad, que ya no podemos recuperar, todos están demasiado desequilibrados desde el intento de suicidio de Cat. Así que decidí hacer algo antes de que alguien cometa algo estúpido.

"Lane, tenemos que hablar." Me dirijo hacia el consejero estudiantil de Hollywood Arts, mientras pasaba a su oficina, fui a el ya que supuse era la mejor opción y más confiable ya que por algo es el consejero. "Necesitamos terapia de grupo, Robbie, Andre, Beck, Sikowitz, Yo y las dos Vega, cuando Cat intento suicidarse no solo afecto a su familia, también afecto a nosotros que somos sus amigos y nos interesamos por ella, así que somos como una especie de familia."

"Esta bien Jade, organizare una sección de grupo para después de clases, diles que nos veremos en el Teatro Caja Negra después de clases,aunque me sorprende que seas tú quien la solicite, yo creí que sería Tori que vendría después de lo sucedido."

Ya que Cat aún no está en condiciones de regresar a la escuela según ordenes de su Psicólogo, no me preocupo por decirle algo.

Encuentro a Beck y André en el casillero de Vega creo que la están esperando una vez que ella llega junto con Robbie les digo que nos veremos después de clases en el teatro caja negra, que el que no vaya se atenga a las consecuencias, no les digo nada más me dirijo a mi clase. Camino a mi clase, me encontré con Trina, la detuve para decirle que la otra Vega quería verla en el teatro caja negra después de la escuela. Dijo que ahí estaría. Ni siquiera cuestiono el hecho de que yo le di un "recado" de Vega cosa que nunca haría, yo no soy mensajera de nadie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Faltan cinco minutos para el final de la clase y de la jornada escolar, pero nosotros nos tenemos que quedar para nuestra primera sección de terapia para tratar con la forma en que nos sentimos desde el intento de Suicidio de Cat, dos minutos y sera el final de la clase y como estamos en clases de Sikowitz le diré que venga con nosotros al Teatro Caja Negra.

Ok oficialmente acabo la clase, todos nos dirijamos hacia el teatro, ninguno de ellos excepto yo tienen idea del porque nos reunimos, pero en cuanto ven a Lane sentado en una silla que esta en medio de un circulo de sillas vacías es que se hacen una idea.

"Chicos y Sikowitz siéntense, tenemos que hablar." Empieza Lane señalando las sillas vacías. "Hoy Jade se acerco a mí porque esta algo preocupada por el cambio de actitud que cada uno de ustedes presentan, desde el intento de suicidio de Cat, así que organice esta terapia de grupo para que podamos comprender como se siente cada uno de ustedes y tratar de hallar una solución a las cosas." Mientras decía eso todos y cada uno de nosotros nos acomodábamos en la silla agrupadas alrededor de el. "Bueno vamos a empezar ¿Quien quiere comenzar?"

"No necesitamos esto." Empieza a hablar Beck "No se lo que Jade quiere lograr con esto, solo porque ella es incapaz de demostrar sus sentimiento no quiere decir que nosotros estemos en mal estado como ella." termino de hablar con un poco de resentimiento.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso Beckett?" Gruño hacia el. "Yo estoy plenamente cociente de como me siento, ustedes Idiotas se ven como si fueran alguien que apenas pueden levantarse antes de ser absorbidos por un espiral."

"Entonces comparte con nosotros Jadelyn." Me reta Robbie "Di nos que es lo que realmente sientes sobre el asunto de Cat."

"Para empezar no es un asunto, ella _intento suicidarse_ y de no ser por su hermano ella estaría muerta." Le respondo "¿Realmente quieres saber lo que siento?" le digo con toda la rabia de lo que soy capaz.

"Estoy molesta con ella, porque fue egoísta, ni siquiera pensó en como se sentirían las personas que la rodean si ella se hubiese ido, ella fue una cobarde al no confiar en Vega sobre lo que sea que ella sentía, ni siquiera yo su mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. La detesto porque me hubiese dejado sola y yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme al hecho de que ella no estaría nunca más, que nunca la volvería a ver sacar dulces de su sujetador o comprar cosas estúpidas e innecesarias de la tienda del aire, o que me diga Jadey a pesar de que detesto que me diga así." En ese punto ya las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. "En lo difícil que seria graduarnos y que ella no estuviera ahí con nosotros, a esa niña la amo es como la hermana que nunca tuve y que se que no merezco pero aún así soy tan afortunada porque ella está en mi vida."

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.


	4. No es cierto

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

* * *

Cerré los ojos para tomar un respiro y calmarme después del ataque de sinceridad que tuve al decir en voz alta sobre como me sentía. Al abrirlos me sentí más desorientada, porque estaba acostada y amarrada de los brazos y de las piernas.

"¿Donde estoy? ¿Porque estoy aquí? ¿Qué carajos está pasando?" Empece a gritar entrando en pánico, por las ataduras que me sujetaban.

"Jade, cálmate por favor." entro lo que creo era una enfermera, al escuchar mis gritos. "Sí no te calmas tendremos que sedarte." Una vez que dijo que me drogarían, intente calmarme. Después de un tiempo estaba más tranquila pero aún con muchas dudas de lo que estaba pasando, me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de la enfermera me trajo a la realidad "El Doctor Jason estará aquí pronto para responder todas tus dudas." con eso salio de la habitación dejándome sola, cinco minutos después entro el que supuse era el Doctor Jason.

"Hola Jadelyn, como te sientes hoy." Me saludo alegremente.

"Como la mierda, no tengo idea de que está pasando,ni se porque carajos estoy aquí." hable sin ninguna emoción.

"Bueno para empezar." volvió a hablar el doctor "Nos alegramos que hoy estas lucida."

"A que se refiere con lucida." Alce la voz "Yo estoy bien, no se que hago aquí yo estaba en el teatro caja negra con la 'pandilla' en una terapia de grupo para hablar del intento de suicidio de Cat."

"Jade." Me interrumpió el doctor "Eso nunca paso."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" le pregunto confusa e irritada al copiar una de las frases que más usa Cat "Claro que sí. El idiota de Robbie me reto a expresarme y compartir como me sentía, así que me enoje y me altere y le dije todo lo que callaba."

"No Jade. Llevas un mes en el hospital psiquiátrico, es la tercera vez que pasamos por esto, pero nunca estás lo suficientemente lucida como para terminar de explicarte las cosas." dijo con voz resignada.

"¿Q-Qué pasamos porqué? Como que un mes en el hospital psiquiátrico que clase de broma de mierda es esta. Lo juro por dios que si esto llegara a ser una broma retorcida o cruel alguien va a sufrir mucho y no seré yo." amenace.

"Jade hace un mes que estas internada aquí, llegaste en estado catatónico. No hablabas con nadie, estuviste así hasta que una semana después empezaste a murmurar y hablar contigo misma, cuando alguien se acercaba a ti, tenías una actitud indiferente y agresiva, pero no hablabas con nadie, ni querías recibir visitas."

"No no es cierto. Esto es una jodida broma y en cuanto termine van a desear no haber nacido." mientras hablaba el doctor saco la cabeza y empezó a hablar.

"Enfermera, podría traerla por favor, dígale que ella esta lucida, pero que esta en negación, que no vaya a tardar mucho."

"En seguida Doctor."decía mientras se retiraba.

"¿A quien va a traer?" pregunte. El maldito no me respondió pasaron varios minutos antes de que se escucho un leve toque en la puerta y el Doctor diciendo "adelante."

"Hola Jade." Me saludo Vega mientras entraba en la habitación, yo solo me preguntaba que hacia aquí y porque se prestaba para algo tan cruel.

"Bueno yo las dejo, creo que ella podría querer escuchar las cosas de alguien que sea más cercana a su entorno. Tori cualquier cosa que necesites, usa el botón que esta en la pared." decía señalando dicho botón.

"Estaré bien, ya nada puede lastimarme." le respondió mientras el pasaba a su lado y salía dejándonos solas, dirigio su mirada hacia mi. "Te preguntaría como has estado pero eso es estúpido." hablaba con voz cansada "Y si te digo que yo estoy bien sería una mentira, ninguno de nosotros lo estará, míranos, tu estás en un manicomio, yo ya no quiero ir Hollywood Arts, André ya no compone canciones, Beck se volvio un cretino y Robbie, él mato a Rex." decía con una voz que no expresaba ninguna emoción.

"¿De que demonios hablas? Podrías empezarte a explicar antes de que encuentre la forma de soltarme y te haga daño." decía

"Ok te diré lo que paso, hace un mes recibiste una llamada de teléfono de Cat, pero cuando contestaste era el hermano de Cat..."

"Sí, sí eso ya lo se, me hablo para decirme que Cat _intento_ suicidarse." la interrumpí

"No Jade el te hablo para decirte que ella _se suicido_ y que estaba muerta, que el llamo a los paramedicos para llevarla al hospital White Memorial Medical Center para intentar hacer que reaccionara, pero ellos no pudieron, tu le marcaste a los chicos para decirnos que ella intento cuando en realidad estaba muerta, estabas en negación, cuando llegamos al hospital los padres de Cat nos dijeron lo que paso y que tu estabas en shock en la sala de espera, lo siguiente que se es que tus papás te pusieron aquí "por tu bien" y no te dejaron ir al funeral por miedo a que no mejoraras." decía mientras algunas lagrimas escurrían por su cara hablando con la voz entrecortada. "Ahora nuestro grupo se desintegro y se que a Cat no le hubiese gustado que te dejara sola, así que vengo a diario a visitarte."

Yo aún estaba asimilando lo que me había dicho antes de darme cuenta de las palabras que salieron de mi boca "Es una broma verdad." dije de repente "Yo sabía que te había dañado desde que entraste a Hollywood Arts, pero no al punto de que hicieras algo así de cruel." dije mirándola a los ojos. "Vamos Vega deja caer el telón, es enfermizo que hagas algo así."

"Dime Jade ¿Porque estás en negación? Fue ¿porque te arrepientes por como trataste siempre a Cat? O ¿porque no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo?" me pregunto "vamos, eres egoísta prefieres negar lo que paso en vez de aceptar la realidad, tienes que salir de aquí e ir a despedirte al menos de ella, cuando estés lista para afrontar la realidad yo te llevare al cementerio, deja de actuar como una victima, no fuiste la única que le afecto la muerte de Cat." termino de decir antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

* * *

Después de que Vega se fue el Doctor entro, supongo que le sorprendió verme aún consciente, así que dijo que iba a estar al pendiente de mi. Una semana después le pregunte al Dr. Jason si me dejaba ir al cementerio a despedirme de mi amiga, no quería al principio, pero después de decirle que tal vez podría volver a entrar en shock y que posiblemente no volviera a salir y no quería irme sin despedirme de Cat accedió.

Así que aquí estoy.

"Hola Cat" la saludo "esto es estúpido" me quejo "solo estoy aquí hablando con la lapida que dice tu nombre. No es como si pudieras escucharme, ya no estás aquí te fuiste, me dejaste, sólo quiero que me digas ¿Porqué?" le pregunto aunque se que nunca escuchare una respuesta. "Lo que hiciste fue egoísta, se suponía que eramos amigas." empiezo a sentir como las lagrimas se forman, pero me niego a empezar a llorar, tengo tanto que decirle.

"Se que no vas a volver y que es hora de que te deje ir, pero no puedo dejar ir a mi pequeña Kitty Cat, nos conocemos desde hace años, desde antes que te pintaras el cabello de color terciopelo como el color de tus pastelitos favoritos." las lagrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos. "Se que no soy una persona de afecto, pero me hubiese gustado darte un abrazo y decirte lo mucho que te voy a extrañar y que me harás tanta falta y que te quiero y que a pesar de como te trate eres mi mejor amiga, que tu ibas a lograr grandes cosas en la industria, tu, yo y Tori íbamos a ser las nuevas amenazas de Hollywood, Ella como una futura estrella del pop, yo una gran escritora y directora de películas de terror de Hollywood, y tu como una gran diseñadora de ropa, actriz y cantante. Pero eso ya no va a ser posible, solo quiero darte las gracias por hacerme una mejor persona, no tan buena como querías pero lo suficientemente decente, siempre estarás en mi negro y retorcido corazón intentándolo llenar de color y nunca te olvidare." termino diciendo a la fría lapida enfrente de mi mientras dejo uno de sus pastelitos favoritos sobre esta "Es hora de irme, tengo que volver a reunir a la pandilla." termino diciéndole mientras me doy la vuelta y empiezo a marcharme con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos. "Adios Cat."


End file.
